Our Lives In Music
by Ms Marauder98
Summary: Songs that go along with moments of well every couple and every character in the HP series.  Will include Fearless, When You're Gone, Behind These Hazel Eyes, Never Grow Up and other songs.  Please read and review!
1. Fearless

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does, nor do I own the song Fearless, Taylor Swift does.**

**A/N: This was written for the 'Song Title Prompts Challenge: Bonus Prompt 1' challenge by 'Angel N Darkness' at .net/topic/94977/46172451/1/. Enjoy and please review!**

**Fearless**

_There's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained,_

_There's a glow on the pavement, you walk me to the car,_

_And you know I want to ask you to dance right there,_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah._

"You're sure you know who to drive a car?" a very pregnant Hermione asked as she and I walked out the door and to the vehicle parked in our driveway.

"Yes. I passed the driving course, didn't I?" I stated.

"Well, yeah, I guess. But either way, look at the way the road sparkles, it's beautiful." She defended.

We drove to the mall, and as we got out of the car, I heard some slow sweet violin starting to play.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked. Hermione rolled her eyes, but held her hand out for me to hold.

_We're driving down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I tryin' so hard not to get caught up now _

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly makin' me want you._

"Come on Lily, hurry up!" Dorcas yelled at me.

"I'm coming! Just give me three seconds." I answered as I pointed out Hagrid to a new first year. I don't really know how the kid missed him… "I'm here!"

"Wow, I can't believe that after all these years, we finally have our own carriage!" Mary exclaimed.

"It's about damn time!" Marlene added. We all laughed and that's when I heard someone yelling.

"Wait! Wait for us!" Black's voice.

"You're the last carriage!" I heard Potter's voice exclaim.

"Thestrals, wait!" Lupin commanded. I felt the carriage slowly coming to a stop.

"What are Thestrals?" Pettigrew asked as they climbed on board.

"They're the creatures that pull the carriage," I answered. "You can only see them if you've seen someone die." A loud quiet settled over the coach as we all knew that Lupin could see the animals, as he'd been there when Fenrir Greyback killed his mother.

Ja – Potter ran a hand through his hair. _He's so hot when he does that._ I thought to myself._ Bad Lily, bad, you do not fancy Jame – Potter! But he's so hot when he runs his hands through his hair!_

"Lily, are you okay?" Dorcas asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine," I blushed as she grinned evilly.

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

Neville and I had just finished dinner at a fancy Muggle place Hermione had suggested, and we were going back to our safe Apparition spot, when all of a sudden, it started pouring rain.

"Come on Hannah!" Neville yelled over the loud noise. He grabbed my hand and started dragging me to the Apparition spot, but I tripped. Thankfully, he caught me and held me up right.

"Neville," I laughed. "What's the point in running? We're already soaked. Let's just walk and enjoy this."

"Sure," he said. I started humming a song that had been playing in the restaurant and he grabbed both of my hands and started twirling me around. My favourite dress spun as Neville twirled me around.

"I love you, Neville," I said.

"I love you too, Hannah,"

_So baby drive slow, till we run out of road,_

_In this one-horse town, I wanna stay right here,_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_In this moment, now capture it, remember it._

"Hunny, you might wanna slow down, there was an accident up ahead." I said to my boyfriend, Samuel Taylor.

"You probably saw that from your bedroom window," He joked.

"No, actually, I heard it from my neighbour, who, now come to think of it, saw it from her bedroom window." Sam started laughing, so I punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey, careful," He said. "We wouldn't want your neighbour to see two accidents outside her window."

"Did you see that?" I asked, pointing towards a shooting star. "Pull over, I wanna stay right here and watch it."

He pulled over and we watched for about fifteen minutes before I got the feeling that Sam wasn't actually watching the stars, but instead me. I turned and I was right, he was just looking at me with loving eyes.

Later that night, he stopped being my boyfriend and instead became my fiancé. It was one of the best days of my life.

'_Cause I don't know how it, gets better than this, _

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_ (robes)_, fearless._

"Why did we have to have a ball for our wedding reception?" My new wife whined her and I danced.

"It wasn't our choice." I pointed out as I twirled her around. "Our parents told us to."

"Right," Astoria agreed. When the song finally ended, she said she had to go to the washroom, so I walked over to the balcony where the stars were shining through the rain. Ever since I was a kid, I would try to find my constellation, but I couldn't find it anywhere tonight, because there was one constellation that shone brighter than any other. I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I turned around.

"Oh, hey Mum," I said as I turned back to the window.

"That's all I get?" She asked.

"Mum? What's that constellation over there?"

"Did you pay any attention to your home-schooling classes? Never mind, that is… the constellation Scorpius, I believe." She informed me.

"Scorpius, I like the sound of that." I said as I heard another set of footsteps coming towards me.

"Sorry, Mrs Malfoy, could I please speak to Draco?" Astoria sounded giddy.

I looked back at her and said: "I don't know why you're talking to yourself, Mrs Malfoy." I teased, because there were now two Mrs Malfoys.

"I'm sorry for my son," Mum said. I pretended to be hurt, but they both just ignored me. "And he's all yours." She said as she left.

Suddenly, Astoria took my hand and dragged me outside into the pouring rain.

"Ast, what are you doing? Why are we out here?" I yelled over the noise.

"Draco, I think I might be pregnant," she grinned. I took her in my arms and spun her around. "Can it get any better than this," I heard her mutter to herself. "I've got the best husband on earth, maybe a kid, this is great," I kissed her softly and brought her back inside so she wouldn't freeze to death.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway,_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but,_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave,_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless._

"I can't believe we just did that," I said breathlessly as my boyfriend walked me back to my dorm.

"Well, you did have fun, right?"

"Don't get you're knickers in a twist, Scorpius, of course I had fun. I just can't believe that I, Rose Weasley, Prefect, and, well to be honest, shoe-in for Head Girl next year, I pulled a prank."

"Well, it was only on your brother and seven billion cousins."

"First of all, there are only 6 of us here… me, Roxy, Al, Hugo, Lily and Lucy. Second, when they find out they're glued to their seats, they're going to kill us."

"Oh, well, we'll live." He reassured me as he took my hand in his. When we got to the Ravenclaw door, we both stopped walking and looked at each other. He came close to hug me, but at the last second, I turned my head and kissed him full on the lips. As we broke, I knew he was the only one for me.

"Wow," was all he could say.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked innocently. He nodded his head, and I turned to the doorknob to answer the question.

'_Cause I don't know how it, gets better than this, _

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

"I had a great time," I said as Remus and I got into our 'taxi cab' from where we were spying on some Death Eaters.

"What do you mean 'you had a great time'? We were spying on Death Eaters, you can't exactly have a good time doing that."

"Well, I did."

"You're quite strange Miss Tonks," he said.

"I know," We lapsed into silence until we got to my cousin's house. "Why is it only raining right here?" I asked. Remus looked up.

"It's my idiot of a best friend." He said to me then yelled upwards. "Sirius! You git!"

"Hey! It's not just me." Harry head popped out of the window, as well.

"Hi Remus! Hi Tonks!" I heard five or six voices yell.

"You guys are all so dead!" I screamed as I took Remus' hand and pulled him towards the house.

'_Cause I don't know how it, gets better than this, _

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst fearless_

_And I don't know why, but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

"Hey, Ginny, can… Ginny can I…" I heard Harry try to say over all of the reporters who had started bombarding me with questions before we had even started our date. What made it worse, was that it was freezing cold outside. "Ginny!" He finally yelled.

"Just a sec, Harry, I'm almost done." I said as I answered two more questions. "Okay, that's it everyone! You can all just go home now!" The reporters mumbled and slowly walked away from the Burrow.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day when reporters weren't focusing on me. It's actually really nice."

"Quit you're bragging." I said. "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, first of all, I don't think we'll be able to drive all the way to London in this blizzard so, maybe we could just have a small little dinner inside, then watch a movie on your dad's Telly. And second, I just had one little question for you…" he replied. Harry slowly got down on one knee and pulled out a small jewellery box. "Ginny Weasley, love, will you give me the honour of marrying you?"

"Harry, that didn't really make any sense, but I think I understood the main question. Of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed as he slipped the most beautiful ring I had ever seen onto my ring finger.

We ran back inside to tell the rest of the family, though they had probably been using Extendable Ears so they already knew that we were engaged.


	2. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the song When You're Gone, they belong to J. K. Rowling and Avril Lavigne, respectively.**

**A/N: So, originally, I planned the first chapter, Fearless, to be a one-shot song-fic, but then I started coming up with all sorts of ideas for about one billion songs. Low and behold, I've decided to make this a bunch of songs for a bunch of couples/people. This one is about Ginny and Harry's relationship. Please note that it's not in any kind of order. Enjoy! R & R please!**

When You're Gone

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

We'd started staying in the Room of Requirement during the nights. Everyone who was in the DA stayed here, even the members who had graduated, the exception being Fred, George and Lee Jordan; any student who'd been in detention with the Carrows, who were in charge of punishments stayed with us, so that Parvati could help them, she would make a great Healer one day; or anyone who just didn't think they could make it back to their dorms without bursting. But honestly, I don't think anyone ever actually slept.

Lately, it had been unbearable. Bill was working twenty-four seven so that he could make enough money to pay for Shell Cottage; Charlie was still in Egypt, Percy was still working at the ministry; and Fred and George hadn't really talked on PotterWatch in forever. But worst of all, was not knowing where Ron, Hermione and Harry were. I knew why they'd gone, but I didn't know anything else. I hated not knowing anything. Not knowing how they were doing. Not knowing what they were doing. Never knowing when some of my best friends in the world would be coming back. Though not knowing those things was awful, the most excruciating thing of all was not knowing how they were doing. Not even knowing if they were alive. No one knew any of those things, just like no one knew that in the corner beside me, I had made beds for Harry, Hermione and Ron, if they ever came back.

That's what made me break down that night. That's what made Luna come over to my bed, while everyone else was lying silently on their cots pretending to sleep, and pretending to not hear me cry.

"Shh, it's okay," Luna whispered to me in the dark.

"Luna, what are they doing? Where are they?" I sobbed. "Are they alive?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But I do know that wherever they are, and whatever they're doing, they're missing you just as much as you're missing them."

"What about Harry? What if he's hurt? Or – or dead?"

"Ginny," Luna said quietly. "I know one thing for sure, if he were dead, we would know. Okay?"

"Okay." As Luna held me, I slowly cried myself to sleep.

o.O.o

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

"Mum, can you believe that that was Harry Potter?" I asked my mum.

"Yes, Ginny, it is amazing." She said distractedly.

"And next year, I'll be going to school with him." I continued excitedly as the train started leaving the station. I waved my arms wildly. "Bye Percy! Bye Fred! Bye George! Bye Ron!" I yelled. "Bye Harry!" I said more quietly.

I kept waving until the scarlet express disappeared from view.

o.O.o

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear_

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

I had written him a letter. I knew I'd never be able to send it, but I needed to tell him how I felt. The letter read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Why'd you have to leave? Why'd you have to go? Why do you always think you have to be the one to save the world? You couldn't have just let the adults take care of it (though I guess now that you are of-age, you are an adult)?_

_Today, I had the pleasure of detention, after having nearly stolen Gryffindor's sword from Snape's office. Detention nowadays is no longer Filch's area of expertise. Detention is no longer polishing trophies. No, detention is now with the Carrows, who are Death Eaters, might I add. Detention is now getting beaten, and whipped. The amount of years you've been at Hogwarts, times every minute you did something wrong. It took us four hours to plan how to get in to Snape office. That's 1440 lashes for me and Luna, and 1680 lashes for Neville. Of course, the Carrows are lazy, so they let us get away with 25 lashes for every hour. Harry, I was whipped one hundred times today. Me, Neville and Luna. There was a terrified first year in there as well. He was whipped 20 times, just because he couldn't find his way to Dark Arts. We took him back to the Room of Requirements, and Parvati healed him pretty well._

_I need to see your face, Harry. I need to hear your voice telling me that it'll be okay._

_I miss you,_

_Ginny, xoxo_

I left the letter under my pillow the whole time Harry was gone.

o.O.o

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

Hermione had just exited the room Ron, Harry, Fred and George were sharing and she had an armful of clothes with her.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, Ginny," she sounded a bit nervous and anxious.

"Hermione, I know you're lying. And why do you have some of Harry and Ron's clothes with you?"

"It's complicated, Ginny,"

"I'm not a kid, Hermione, I can figure things out. Just like Mum."

"Well then, why do you need me to answer anything?" I let out a small groan of annoyance as Hermione turned away.

As she left, Hermione dropped an old shirt of Harry's. I picked it up and was going to give it back to Hermione when I heard someone coming up the stairs behind me. Figuring it would be best if no one saw me with Harry's shirt, I made my way to the washroom and put the shirt on underneath mine.

o.O.o

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

"They have taken the Ministry." Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice said.

Suddenly, there was chaos. Everyone was running around, trying to find their loved ones. I saw Harry and was about to run to him, when Hermione and Ron came out of nowhere. Hermione gripped Harry's hand and Disapparated.

I knew they wouldn't be back for quite some time.

o.O.o

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear _

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

I'd just got a Death Eater in the chest with _Stupefy_ and as he collapsed to the floor, I ran as fast as I could. As I ran, I tripped over something and sprained my knee. I looked back to see what it was that I had fallen over, and I saw Lavendar Brown, her face destroyed. I slowly made my way over to her to check her pulse, though I knew I was too late. She'd died.

I tried to get up to run, but my knee wouldn't let me. I sat there crying for a few minutes before I felt my heart twist. I couldn't explain it, but I knew someone I loved had died. With the adrenaline pumping in my veins, I thought of who it could have been.

Mum or Dad? No, they would never leave us.

Bill? No, he wouldn't let anyone get the better of him.

Charlie? No, he wasn't here yet.

Percy? Even though he was on the wrong side, I hoped it wasn't him. Plus, he probably hadn't come.

Fred? No, he had too much life in him to die.

George? No, he too had too much life.

Ron? It's possible; he's the only one who's really out there doing the dangerous stuff. Him, Hermione, and…

_No, not Harry, Harry can't be dead_, I thought to myself. I made it to the Great Hall before collapsing once again. I let out one more strangled sob before murmuring, "Harry, please no,"

o.O.o

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were_

_Yeah yeah_

"Look, Ginny, I don't think it's safe for you if we're together. I think that I'd put you in too much danger." Harry said.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked. After all I'd been through, he's scared that he'd put me in danger. "I'm in just as much danger as you are; I'm a _blood traitor_."

"Exactly, and I don't want to give the Death Eaters any more reasons to hurt you." He explained.

"Oh, but Ron and Hermione are going to be alright?" I demanded.

"They're of age," Harry tried. "Look, you don't have to like it, but that's how it's going to be."

o.O.o

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

I heard shocked gasps coming from outside the Great Hall, and I wondered why there were any sounds other than weeping because of all of the dead. I ran out to see what all of the commotion was about, fearing the worst. As I exited, I saw Hagrid and it seemed as though there were something in his arms.

I rushed to the front of the crowd to see what it was. I burst out in sobs as I realised what it was._ Fred and Harry? How the Hell am I going to live without them?_ I asked myself. Hermione came running up behind me, saw what Hagrid was holding and gave me a comforting hug.

I let out a strangled shriek and pushed away from Hermione. I stumbled towards Harry and tripped over a rock that must have fallen off of one of Hogwarts' walls. I heard someone follow behind me and I turned to see Charlie. His face was tear-streaked, but as he put a soothing arm around my shoulders, I couldn't hold it any longer.

"Was this all a waste? Did Fred die for nothing? And Remus and Tonks?" I cried.

"No, of course not," my brother said. "It was for justice, for Muggles and Muggleborns. And, even if Harry and Fred and Remus and Tonks are dead, we will still keep fighting." The last bit he shouted aloud so everyone could hear him. The people around us cheered and yelled cat-calls at the Death Eaters.

"I don't know how I'll make it without Fred and Harry." I murmured.

"We'll make it together." Charlie whispered in my ear.

o.O.o

_When you're gone the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone the face I came to know are missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear _

_To always get me through the day_

_And make it ok_

_I miss you_

**A/N: Don't forget to Review!**


End file.
